


Experimental Influence

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Adult Humor, Egon likes to experiment, F/M, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: The Ghostbusters are celebrating another year in business and reminisce about a certain experiment Egon did.
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Experimental Influence

Janine has been with the Ghostbusters since they first opened the business. She was bringing finger foods up to the kitchen to prepare for their four year anniversary of opening the doors. 

Winston and Ray were finishing up the decorations in the rec room. They had decided on something informal but still festive. Ray had draped red and black crepe paper strips across the top of the windows and let them dangle downwards. 

Winston had bought red, white and black balloons and attached to the back of the kitchen chairs and anything else he could find. 

Peter was preparing the drinks for the evening. He had everything needed to make killer margaritas. 

Egon had ordered pizzas that would serve as the main entree. He had also placed a white tablecloth over the kitchen table and was now arranging black and red confetti down the middle of the table.

Janine giggled as she sat the trays of finger sandwiches on the counter. “Egon, you’re supposed to just throw it out, not carefully set each piece on the table!”

Peter laughed. “That’s what you get when you give a genius free reign of party decorations!”

Winston and Ray chuckled while Egon stood back, adjusting his glasses and admiring his handiwork. “I am quite able to decorate properly, thank you.” He smirked. 

Janine picked up his PKE meter on the table and handed it to Egon. “You’d better put this up, Doctor.”

Winston walked over and grabbed a beer. “Egon, have you EVER not had that meter with you?” 

“Not very often, no.”

Ray laughed out loud. “Do you guys remember when Iggy was walking around taking readings on everybody with that thing?!”

Peter and Winston laughed. Janine’s expression became slightly annoyed. Egon blushed.

“What exactly was the point of that experiment?” Janine asked, placing one hand on her hip while adjusting her glasses with the other hand.

Egon cleared his throat. “I was attempting to distinguish whether a human’s signature can be transferred to the spirit realm in the form of PKE readings and compare to Slimer’s.”

“For what purpose?” Janine asked.

“Because I was curious.”

Janine rolled her eyes. The pizza delivery guy yelled from downstairs. She grabbed her purse and took out the money for them, then went downstairs. 

“Gee, thanks for paying for it, Janine!” Peter called to her.

“Right! I took this from petty cash! I can’t afford all this stuff on my salary!” She could be heard laughing down the hall.

Winston was a bit confused. “I vaguely remember something like that happening, but I don’t think I ever found out why Janine was so flustered?”

Peter and Ray exchanged a sly grin while Egon blushed. 

“Well, she was flustered because she became Spengs’ obsession after that!” Peter teased.

“I was not obsessed!”

“Oh, excuse me! So the reason you started recording more readings on her was because ……..?”

“After two months of taking readings regularly, I began to notice a pattern.” Egon explained. “Each month, Janine’s readings started spiking around the 20th and did not level out until a week later. The readings were still higher, but not as much.”

Winston burst out laughing. “Egon! Did it ever occur to you that Janine was on her ….. you know? Her …. cycle?!”

Egon gave Winston a smug glare, crossing his arms. “Of course, Winston!”

“It was when he started asking her personal questions that she got flustered,” Ray added.

Janine was returning upstairs with the pizzas, setting them down on the table. She could feel everyone’s eyes boring into her. She turned around, her eyes scanning their faces. “What?!”

“We were just explaining to Winston exactly why you were so upset about Egon’s little experiment with the PKE meter,” Peter said.

Her face blushed, then she turned her head quickly to Egon. “I still don’t know why you needed to know! I mean, why would my monthly cycle have ANYTHING to do with your experiment?!”

Egon sighed. “I can see that none of you are going to let this go until I explain in detail what I was doing.”

Janine crossed her arms as her foot tapped the floor. She calmed down after Egon gave her a stern look. The others listened intently, seeming to be amused by the whole thing.

Egon continued. “As a scientist of the paranormal, I am frequently looking for possible links between the living world and the dead. Ray and I had discussed the possibility of emotions of live people transferring into the spirit realm. I had asked Slimer if he remembered ever feeling different emotions? Of course, he didn’t. Whatever he was before he was a ghost obviously didn’t cross over. However, that didn’t necessarily prove that emotions don’t transfer. Therefore, I took readings of all of us during different times of the day to see if any of the emotions or pheromones gave off similar readings that could be related to PKE.”

“What does my menstrual cycle have to do with it?!”

The others snickered but stopped as soon as Janine shot them an icy glare.

Egon adjusted his glasses. “Your readings spiked significantly during that time each month. I theorized it was because of the estrogen levels along with other hormones fluctuating. They also spiked any time you and Venkman had words. I found it very interesting.”

“If he wouldn’t tease me and aggravate me, your readings probably would’ve been a lot lower.”

“So, What were the results of this experiment?” Winston asked.

“Inconclusive. But it is still something I would like to further investigate at a later time.” Egon then excused himself to change into fresh clothes.

Peter leaned over and whispered to Winston, “He could always take Janine back to her place and further investigate!”

She heard his comment and smacked his arm. 

“OW! Oh come on! Like you wouldn’t enjoy it?” Peter yelled as he rubbed his arm.

Janine smirked. “Maybe he already has?” She then turned her back to them as she opened up the pizza boxes. 

Peter, Winston and Ray just stood there, their jaws open in shock.

Finally, Ray spoke: “Guess she’s Egon’s influence for running experiments? Like a muse?”

Peter shook his head as he smiled. “We’ll never know what those two are up to.”

They all laughed as they began their celebration.


End file.
